Creepypasta Wiki:Requests for VCROC/Prince Finneow
Hai Its Finneow! Chatmod/Rollback/User. I decided I would Go for Vcroc, so here we go: Must have been active on the wiki for four months: Yup, Been here since october 2012, Been active most the time. Must have at least 700 edits, 400 of which must be on articles: I have quite a few edits (when you take into consideration My old account ) Deffinately more than 700 total and (hopefully) it should be 400 article edits (sorry if its not) Must know how to move pages: Been A Rollback for quite a while, I can handle it. Must know how to rollback bad edits: Once more, I Have been a rollback for quite a while, I can Handle it. Must know how to block users for an appropriate amount of time: Yeah, I Pretty much know all that. Must know how to delete pages: Its on the drop down menu of the "edit button" Press it and just give a deletion reason, Right? Must know how to categorize pages: ''' Yup, Its Just a matter of adding the right pages to the right ones, Which I can do. '''Must be familiar with the wiki layout: Yeah, I have been here for a long time, I'm Pretty used to it all. So, that was my app, Hoping to hear your Responses and how you think I would be. Signing off, Bow Ties Are Cool (Hate Mail Goes Here) 20:11, January 17, 2014 (UTC) Now don't F it up ;) --Mystreve (talk) 20:21, January 17, 2014 (UTC) SOMEGUY123 (talk) 20:14, January 17, 2014 (UTC) yus pl0x [[User:Superplankofdeath|'The Plank Will Kill You']] (Talk) 20:26, January 17, 2014 (UTC) I like your style, kid. The Grim AvengerI'm Batman 21:01, January 17, 2014 (UTC)The Grim Avenger I have nothing against you, but looking through your contributions on both your profiles you've had, I believe, less than ten edits for the last three months, almost. We need more VCROC, but we need active VCROC, which we don't have. I guess I don't get why you want it. If you were active and doing work and running into roadblocks because you don't have the tools you need, that would be one thing. I'm sorry, but just wanting it isn't a very good reason to get it. If you disagree with this, feel free to argue. --ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 21:20, January 17, 2014 (UTC) Finn, you've been here quite a while, you know your way around, and I would hope that you would be more active on the pages, than chat, you are a great guy, you know what goes, and what doesn't and you LISTEN, that's the biggest thing, for me, is that you listen. Finn, I hope you get it, don't screw this up, and have a good time. ~ Agnerstein (talk) 21:29, January 17, 2014 (UTC) You don't really do anything around the wiki, and looking through , I can see that you haven't made a productive edit in weeks, if not months. You seem more interested in fooling around in chat than helping out the wiki in any way. I don't care how many edits you've accumulated since you've been here, you clearly lack the commitment necessary for the position. TL:DR: the answer is no. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 22:02, January 17, 2014 (UTC)